A building management system, such as, for example, a facility management system, energy management system, and/or security management system, among other types of management systems, can be used to manage, control, and/or monitor a building. For example, a building management system can display information (e.g., data) associated with an operation state of a building to a user (e.g., operator and/or control engineer) of the building management system. For instance, a building management system can display operational data of components (e.g., objects, control components, equipment, devices, networks, areas, and/or spaces) of the building.
Previous approaches of displaying the information associated with the operation state of a building, however, can be complex and/or difficult for the user to understand. For example, many different seemingly unrelated or invisible conditions may exist in a building, but because previous display approaches may focus only on one item (e.g., one piece of equipment in the building, one area of a building, or one stream of text messages indicating a single fault in the building), the user may not be able to see or process them. Further, previous approaches may display information in an abstract manner (e.g., the information may be displayed away from and/or separate from a display or map of the building). That is, the information may be displayed without any context. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the user to synthesize the information (e.g., it may be difficult for the user to visualize the information in his or her mind) and take the appropriate action.